The forbidden forest
by animeg098
Summary: Her scent lingered around him. Lazy, sweetly seductive, exhilarating and arousingly fresh, the scent that tingled his senses, almost torturing him to go on.....and taste her blood.....
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own GA in or its characters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA in or its characters. I wish I could but I can only do that in my dreams.

**Summary: **He was a half breed despised by both of his kinds. She was an ordinary girl who had led a hurtful life. But had managed to find happiness. What would happen if their paths crossed? Will there be more blood shed or a completely different feeling? NxM and RxH. There might be more pairings.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

It was cold and dark. The wind was rustling the trees making frightening sounds and strange shadows under the full harvest moon. The woods were deserted and not a soul made sound except for the wind that moved the branches. It was quite, just like a cemetery.

There alone in the shadows a girl with emerald green eyes and blue locks stood alone. Tears had stained her face. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes had changed their color due to the constant weeping. The cold, restless wind peeped through her cloths. Her arms were wrapped around herself. She was shaking either because she was cold or because she was scared.

Her blouse and skirt were no way of keeping her warm in these kinds of conditions. Anyone would think that a storm was on its way but oddly not even a single dark cloud could be seen in the sky. But the wind was fierce.

The poor soul was just an ordinary girl who had wandered far from her campsite. Here friends and the coordinator were probably looking for her. They were probably thinking of giving her a punishment but she was in way worse situation right now.

She was lost and scared. Who would blame her she was alone in these never ending woods. Her legs were aching and there were cuts and bruises on them. She had been walking for quite a while and the thick forest vines and thorns didn't make it easier for her.

She now rested beneath a cherry blossom tree. And huddled close to herself. Now wandering around would get her even more lost so instead she decided to sit and wait for help. Besides she needed a break from all the walking.

The wind got even more fierce as branches of trees rustled fiercely broke and dropped on the ground making more noise. At least this noise was better than death silence.

She didn't realize it but a thick mist was hanging just above her head. And it all dropped down suddenly and she lost her ability to see. Sight, she needed it most right now. She couldn't depend on her ears because of the noises made by the wind and now she had no way of knowing what was happening just a couple of feet away her.

The girl let out a soft sigh. Inwardly cursing herself for being so curious. When they said curiosity killed the cat they had a point. Her curiosity had gotten her into this mess.

She could hear her stomach grumble, she hadn't eaten since morning. But she thought that the worst that could happen was that she might have spend the night. She would most probably be found by tomorrow. But she was wrong.

It had been a while since she had been resting under the tree.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise from the bushes. She could sense that someone or something was there. At first she thought it must be the wind but the bushes rustled more and more. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought what might be there. Her throat felt dry.

Her muscles started aching again as she slowly got up from the place where she was resting. "Hello?" she murmured quietly. "I…is…some…o..one…t..there" She tried to sound strong but her voice was low and trembling.

She approached to bush. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage. She gulped down the lump in her throat.

She got nearer and nearer to the bush. It all happened so fast. She stood beside it and stated shaking it violently. A scared rabbit ran past her and disappeared into the darkness. She then giggled it lightly. "It was only a rabbit." She said to herself.

She was slightly amused at the fact that she was afraid because of a little bunny.

She took a deep breath to calm her insides. Her heart had calmed down a bit. She felt a bit of strength in her body and lifted herself onto her legs and was about to go back under the tree.

She had just gotten up, and suddenly she was pinned onto the ground by something extremely heavy and furry. She hadn't even opened her eyes to see the intruder when she felt a pair of jaws biting into her neck with immense force. Her body became numb and she could feel hot liquid running down her neck. She only heard a sound before everything went dark.

That night Iano Hikaru age 17 was killed in the forest.

Pieces of her body were left on the forest floor. There was no blood. No blood surrounded her body. She had been sucked dry and not even a single drop of blood remained.

Iano was just one of the many people who had been killed in the forest. Her body was found later the next day by her friends who were worried because she hadn't returned the night before. Only to be greeted by the gruesome sight.

Police were trying to investigate what had happened to Iano and the other people who had died. But the investigation was abandoned because now a number of police officers were starting to disappear.

There was something that was killing people. And that something was not alone there were many of them together in a group. From then on this place was called the forbidden forest, where no humans were allowed to enter. Where only long and loud howls were heard. Where only THEY lived. Where there was nothing but misery.

**Author's notes: **So what do you guys think? This is only the prologue so don't be deceived. The story is based on this. What do you think should I delete it or continue? Go ahead make my day by giving me a review.


	2. Him

Disclaimer: I don't own GA in or its characters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA in or its characters. I wish I could but I can only do that in my dreams.

**Summary: **He was a half breed despised by both of his kinds. She was an ordinary girl who had led a hurtful life. But had managed to find happiness. What would happen if their paths crossed? Will there be more blood shed or a completely different feeling? NxM and RxH. There might be more pairings.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 1: Him**

It was late at night. The neighborhood was awfully quite. a muscular raven haired lad with tantalizing crimson eyes walked through the streets.

**Natsumes POV:**

I was alone again. This seems to be one feeling I can't get rid of. The clouds are gathering over the sky. I could easily tell that it was going to rain. The busy streets of the neighborhood were oddly empty. There were a few people but they were probably hurrying home to their families who would give them a warm welcome………….. Like I cared.

A bunch of girls passed me and started giggling and pointing at me, even when I crossed them I could feel them boring holes into my back.

Don't they know it's rude to stare? Aghh stupid girls. Girls usually gawked at me because they thought I had the "killer looks". They don't know anything about me.

Like I always did I ignored them.

**End of POV:**

Natsume was on his way when he spotted two youngsters in a back yard. They seemed to be playing. He looked at them with emotionless eyes and observed them when a rare smile graced his lips. They looked really close more like best friends. It reminded him of his past his childhood and that certain friend that he had.

But that smiled suddenly changed to a frown then a scowl when he remembered what had happened. That past of his which was better left forgotten.

His eyes were covered by his bangs to hide his deadly expression. And then just suddenly there were droplets and then shower started to pour.

He looked up at the sky it was dark the rain would probably get worse. So before that happened he continued to go to his destination.

He took a turn into a dark alley. This place which was supposed to lead to his so-called home. And in a few minutes he was standing in front of a large building. Which seemed almost abandoned.

The coliseum stood in front of him in deadly silence as if beckoning it into its dark shadows. He shrugged of the thought and walked inside.

The building wasn't any better on the inside than it was on the outside.

His feet ruined the carpet in the entrance. And as usual the owner who was an old fat man shouted at him for it. And Natsume ignored him as usual. He walked onwards up the flight of stairs. The wood boards creaked when you stepped on them. "That old geezer should fix these its very annoying". He though irritatingly.

He reached the end of the stairs and took a sharp turn at the corridor entering into a long hallway.

There was thunder now. The lightening was the only thing that brightened up the dark hallway. There was definitely a black out even if there wasn't the greedy old geezer never did turn on the lights. He said it cost too much. "Then why am I paying him so much rent?" Natsume thought a bit angrily. And speaking of rent he needed to find another job he just quit his latest one today. It was because the owner's daughter was getting on his nerves and always flirted with him. "Girls are so stupid" he thought.

His thoughts were cut short when he realized that his feet had carried him unconsciously to his apartment. With out any further a due he took out the key from his sogged pants and walked in the apartment.

The apartment was nothing special. It contained a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. There was only a medium sized bed along with a table and chair, a shelf and finally a closet in his room. The living room was a bit larger with a couch, a television and a dining table. The bathroom was normal sized and the kitchen was dusty and unused why you ask it was because Natsume never needed a kitchen.

And that's because Natsume never ate human food. That's right Natsume might look like an attractive guy but he wasn't a human at all. He was a vampire but not only a vampire a ware wolf too. He was a half breed a vampire and a ware wolf both combined.

That was because his mother was a vampire and his father was a ware wolf. Both ware wolves and vampires were mortal enemies but his parents had fallen in love. And he was born.

When Natsume was young he used to live with his mother with the vampires but after a certain ACCIDENT he was banished and his mother was executed. Afterwards his father took him in his custody but his father was also soon killed by the vampires who had been hunting him down.

And now those blood sucking creatures were after Natsume. Natsume didn't live with his ware wolf clan anymore because the ware wolves were uncomfortable with him around. He could see the hatred in their eyes but they weren't allowed to say anything because of the leader's orders. The leader was his fathers close friends and now he just made sure that Natsume was alive. And now shunned by his own clan Natsume had no choice but to lie as an ordinary human. He had to work like an ordinary human and even go to college. He took a part time job but he usually quit because of girls who drooled over him.

What could he say he was gorgeous. He was a natural female attracting magnet. It wasn't his fault that he had inherited his father's killer looks and his mothers crimson eyes.

But even if he did live like a human he still had close contact with his pack he used to join them in hunts almost every month. That's only because he had a thirst for blood. That was the worst trait he had inherited from his vampire mother. He needed blood. And it was preferred that the blood was human blood. He could eat raw meet but with out blood he wouldn't last more than a month.

Blood pills didn't work a few years ago he tried those and went rouge. He almost killed one of the leader's advisers. Since then he hadn't even touched a single pill. When Natsume went on hunts with his clan he would occasionally hunt a human. Humans came to the forest for camping and for enjoying but even the ware wolves had a taste for human flesh and humans would be hunted down occasionally. And before the pack started eating the leader also known as the alpha allowed him to drink the blood before the clan began to feast.

**Natsumes POV:**

I really hated the fact that some one had to be killed so ruthlessly but there was nothing I could do. Besides I needed the blood. Without it I would be history. And besides I was used to it by now.

**End of POV:**

Natsume walked past the living room also the dining room and headed towards his own bedroom. Natsume fell down on the bed. He was feeling hungry again. He could feel his muscles getting a bit restless and his stomach growling. The next hunt would be in a couple of weeks and he had to wait till then. He got up and walked up to his shelf. He chose carefully and drew out a manga from the shelf. Oddly he loved manga. It was his favorite pastime. He slouched back on his bed ignoring his desire for blood.

He could just kill that old geezer downstairs but that old geezer wasn't worth the effort. Besides Natsume had never killed a human. It was always the alpha who made the kill. Natsume only drank blood nothing more nothing less. It was against his principles to kill a human just for the need of blood.

Suddenly Natsume jerked up he felt his instincts sharpen and a sudden wave of lust swept through his body. His sharp nose had caught HER scent. He flipped his manga aside and walked to the window.

He saw a girl about his age with an umbrella crossing the street. Although the umbrella had covered her face he knew it was her. He could recognize that sweet scent anywhere.

She was a girl that passed from here many times a day. He had never talked to her or met that girl but he saw her every time she passed near this building.

She was gorgeous. Yes it was true. She was very attractive. Her scent was addicting. She had long auburn locks and innocent and alluring hazel orbs. She had perfect curves which she kept concealed but they were easily visible to his sharp eyes. She wasn't like other girls who swooned over him because of his looks. Actually he had tried to get noticed by her many times but she always seemed to oblivious. He really didn't know much about her. He had always thought that she lived nearby because she passed this street many times. But he knew that her name was Mikan Sakura…

**Author's notes:** so what do you guys think? I would to dedicate this chapter to all those who reviewed before and my best friend I hope you're reading this num num-Chan. Anyway plz drop me a review!


	3. Her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA in or its characters. I wish I could but I can only do that in my dreams.

**Summary: **He was a half breed despised by his kinds. Both vampires and werewolves. And all alone. She was an ordinary girl who had led a hurtful life. But had managed to find happiness. What would happen if their paths crossed? Will there be more blood shed or a completely different feeling? NxM and RxH. There might be more pairings.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

**The Forbidden Forest: Chapter 2**

It was a cloudy morning. The sun was covered by clouds but its strong rays still made it bright. An eighteen year old burnette lay asleep in her bed.

She was sweating hard as she moved restlessly under the covers clutching the sheets desperately as if looking for support. Tears rolled down her eyes and stained her cheeks. You could tell she was having a nightmare. And then suddenly

RIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!

The room was filled with a loud sound which was almost deafening. "KYAAAA" she screamed as she jerked up. Her eyes were wide open clearly surprised. For a few moments she remained motionless. Her heart was beating rapidly she blinked a few times realizing that she was in her own room. Her room was dark and covered by curtains.

She placed her hands on her chest feeling her heart pound like it was going to leap out of her chest and took a deep breath trying to calm her insides. She looked down at herself she was in her polka dotted pajamas. The sheets that were covering her were tossed aside her long waist length hair which was previously made in two braids was a total mess. Other than that nothing out the ordinary.

Her right palm unconsciously touched her cheek "it was a dream" she murmured to herself and let out a sigh of relief. She looked at her alarm clock it was 8:25 a.m. her eyes widened and almost as a reflex she screamed "KYAAAA!!!! I'm late again". She jumped out of her bed running to the bathroom to take a bath. She still hadn't realized that the covers were still around her and successfully tripped and fell flat on her face. What a way to start the day.

"Itai" she hissed softly. She stayed in that position for a moment waiting for the pain to lessen. She lifted her head in a slow manner and her eyes fell on the calendar. It was Saturday. She groaned inwardly. "Note to self check the calendar before thinking your late for school". She thought to herself. She got up and placed the sheets on her bed. After making her bed she went in the bathroom and took a nice long bath.

She came out wearing a sleeveless sky blue top covered with a dark blue full sleeved sweater along with a knee length purple skirt. She tied her hair in two low pigtails with red ribbons. Her eyes were filled with excitement you wouldn't even recognize that she was a having a nightmare just a while ago. She applied a bit of blush on her already rosy cheeks, looked at herself in the mirror and gave a satisfying smile. After dressing up she walked out if her apartment and gave a wide smile. 'This is going to be great' she thought to herself.

**At The Café**

A girl about 18 was sitting at the café. She had shoulder length raven hair and cold stotic eyes which oddly seemed to filled with irritation. Had had worn a black purplish suit, like a business woman which came up till her knees and, with a loose tie and black high heels. She was tapping her foot impatiently definitely waiting for someone. This was Imai Hotaru the heir to 'Imai corp.' which was one of the top ten selling companies in Japan and the world. The company made new inventions that would modernize the world. Hotaru herself was an inventor. She was quite famous and had many fan clubs, so to avoid any hustle or any unconscious fans she choice an early morning breakfast with her best friend to avoid crazy fans.

She sighed "you BAKA how are you planning to make me wait" she said under her breath trying hard to keep her composure. She had been waiting for almost half an hour and it was a mistake to make Imai Hotaru wait….

"HOTARU" suddenly a voice yelled from afar. Hotaru quietly got up and took something out of her pocket.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

The burnette who was trying to hug her best friend was hit by the famous baka gun and was sent flying three meters from the spot. And hit the wall. All the people in the café sweat dropped but went on to their business after receiving a death glare from Hotaru. "Mou Hotaru you're so mean" the burnette whined. "And that" she said while blowing the smoke from her gun "is for making me wait idiot!" the inventor said without any emotion.

"Gomenasai" Mikan with a lot of effort got up and ran to hug her best friend but she should have learnt by now.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

And the silly girl was sent of flying again. "Itai" she groaned while rubbing her aching head. The inventor sighed something that she had been doing a lot these days she had been really worried because of her best friend.

She walked to the burnette and helped her up. "Arigatou" Mikan smiled and replied. Both of them took a seat at their table. The waitress came and they ordered the usual Mikan strawberry shortcake and strawberry milkshake Hotaru on the other hands ordered three helpings of crab. (Me: who eats crabs for breakfast? XD). As the waitress left Hotaru turned her attention to the burnette who was currently looking at the menu to order something more,

"Mikan" she started in a serious tone. "I'm sure you know what I want to talk about". "What is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked a bit attentive from the seriousness in her friend's voice. "Its about the place your currently living in. its going to be pulled to the ground in a month or so isn't it? Hotaru stopped waiting for her to give an explanation. "The daughter of the owner came yesterday and she said that I should start packing" Mikan replied quietly.

"Well don't let that get on your nerves. You can stay with me if you want" Hotaru offered but the burnette just shook her head in reply. As much as she wanted to live with Hotaru as a sister she didn't want to be a burden. Being a burden was one of the reasons why she left her parents.

"Don't worry about it Hotaru." She said faking a smile. "I will find a new place soon. Besides I still have my part time job.

It was true Mikan worked in a café. The pay was good and she was able to pay the bill and live a some what normal life. She studied on half scholarship at Alice academy so the fee wasn't really high. But now when she was starting to get settled in her apartment she had to move again.

"Baka" Hotaru said as Mikan smiled at her.

Hotaru knew that Mikan didn't want to be a burden to anyone. Although greedy for money Hotaru did want Mikan to stay at her mansion but Mikan was always stubborn and refused. Ever since Mikan ran away from her intoxicated father and never understanding mother, Hotaru had always been looking after Mikan. It pained her to see her friend like this.

"You're not going to be a burden. Stop being so stubborn for once." She tried to convince her friend but Mikan just shook her head again. "I already thought of a place." Mikan stopped but continued listening when Hotaru gave her im_listening_ go_on look. "It's an old building not far from here. It might not look like much but an old couple told me that had good apartments. I'm sure they have a spare room." she ended her talk. It was true Mikan had seen the place many times. It looked okay by her standards.

"Fine" Hotaru said finally giving up. It would be good that Mikan got independent. "But don't blame it on me if you're homeless." The raven said as.

The burnette smiled at her best friend. She was just about to hug her when the order arrived.

"Enjoy" the same waitress spoke. "Ikadaikimasu" th4e burnette said and chomped down. While the raven just shook her head at her best friend's behavior and started munching on her own meal.

They spent the rest of the day in central town. Mikan ate fluff puffs and also had lunch together. The day passed quickly. Soon it was past nine and they bid farewell. The weather wasn't looking to good so Hotaru gave Mikan an umbrella or should I say Mikan bought an umbrella from Hotaru. It was almost ten past nine and it started raining. There were very few people around most of them were hurrying home.

She continued walking as her eyes fell on the same place she was planning to stay in. but with that she also the feeling that she experienced when she often passed the building. She felt as if someone was watching her closely. It was a bit uncomfortable. 'well I should get rid of these feelings' she thought and ignored the feeling.

She was in her apartment in a few minutes it was late so she ate some dinner took a bath and fell asleep.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's notes: So how was the chapter? SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! It's just that I got a lot of assignments from school and when ever I got on the computer I just did those and had no time. Again I am sorry GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN!!!!**

**And I promise I shall update in the next three weeks. Studies are getting harder so it's harder to update.**

**REVIEW PLZ!!!**


	4. Unexpected Jealousy

**It's been a while since I updated. I know I promised to update a-lot sooner but I was facing lot problems not to mention my exams. Not to mention I am really lazy too. But at least I updated!**

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Gakuen Alice so stop asking…….

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Jealousy **

It was a very sunny and bright morning. Not even a dark cloud was over the sky. Quite unexpected since it had been raining non-stop for the past few days and it finally seemed to end allowing the sun to let its rays lighten up the whole place. The people of the neighborhood were hovering here and there occupied by their own business.

A raven hair lad grunted as he got up. As soon as he opened his crimson eyes he immediately shielded them with his hands letting out a hiss of annoyance, seriously irritated by the direct bright rays of the sun which were stinging his sensitive eyes.

He sat up for a second letting himself adjust to the light before running his hands through his hair.

He was completely upset and agitated by the fact that he was y. And all he desired was to go to a hunt with his clan and get a nice taste of blood. His muscles had started to ache a bit but he was used to it as he got blood only once a month. He would have to wait at least another two weeks until the next hunt and he would get his fill. But if he didn't get blood till then it would be a serious problem.

He sighed as he got up and ignored his body which hummed which hummed for the desire of blood. He got up ready to do his morning chores and the first was to take a bath. It was a good thing he was a half werewolf, he could last a lot longer than other vampires without blood. All he needed to do to suppress the urge was to take a nice meal of meat, both cooked or raw worked for him. He ate raw meat in his werewolf form but cooked, he didn't need to waste so much energy in transforming so he ate it in human form.

He went in the bathroom. H undressed and got in the shower but he couldn't but think about his part time job. He better get one soon or else that old geezer downstairs would march up to his in the middle of the night and start banging in his door to pay the rent. Not that he was sleeping or anything but still he didn't like company especially at night.

He closed his eyes for a second, clearing everything out of his mind and letting sound of the running water take over him. He had to think things over this evening. And some meat would help clear up his head and think properly. And not to mention he had school to worry about. He didn't even know why he bothers to go there. He didn't need education, he was not a human he just took the form of one. _Skip school. Who needs it?_ he thought to himself. He has got to stop this _learning _process it's useless for him its not like he was going to spend the rest of his life with these humans. Then realization hit him and he smiled bitterly, he was unwanted, he had almost forgotten about that.

For now he placed that problem at the back of his head. He would have to face this problem when the time came but for now he only wanted to think about what would happen in his next manga series he decided as he got out of the shower.

He wore a casual blue shirt with baggy pants and snickers. He looked messy but gorgeous as he usually did. He walked to his shelf, grabbed the latest issue of the manga and lazily slouched on his couch. A while passed and his desire for blood had calmed down a bit. Looks like it was one of those short period lust attacks he sometimes had, nothing to worry too much about.

Then just as suddenly the desire went it came back and this time with such force that it nearly knocked him out as he unconsciously held a breath. It was her again. And just when he thought he would be at peace _she_ came along. He placed his nose a bit higher in the air and took in the sweet scent. It was not like he wanted to do it; it was instinct he had inherited from his father. Werewolves were cautious creature and relied on their instincts. Sniffing around thoroughly was the only way to determine a foe from a comrade. But in Natsumes case it was food. For him _she_ was a source of food.

As usual he recognized her scent. That same scent that drove his insides crazy. He usually would have waited for her scent to clear off. But this time he was propelled just to look at her.

She hadn't been around for the past few days and it had been on Natsumes mind quite _a bit. _It had in a way calmed him down because now she wasn't here to drive him insane with that sweet scent of hers.

_It's just a peek. Nothing more nothing less._ He thought to himself as he got off the couch and approached his widow.

She as usual was walking in the sidewalk by the busy street. He was lucky he had such a good view outside. There was a park beside the main road and the sidewalk which_ she _would often use. And even though he was on the sixth floor, he could see her clearly with his sharp eyes.

She was wearing a long yellow skirt. Along with an orange loose fitting tunic. The most lovely smile graced her lips as it usually did. Her eyes shinned with childish excitement and her hair shined under sun looking as if ripples were sent through a golden river.

_That is one heck of a woman_. He didn't even realize he was practically staring at her. His hunger for blood was forgotten and his only focus was on her and her alone but his eyes narrowed at the person beside her. He had just noticed that she was with someone. It was a blonde guy, just as old as her or maybe a bit older. He had shinning sapphire eyes and a gentle expression. It seemed like one of those princes from fairy tails. This was the first time natsume had seen her with a male fellow. Usually she was with a raven haired girl. This was something new to him.

He could feel anger rising and he suddenly had the urge to tear off the blondes head. He gritted his teeth and formed a tight fist turning his knuckles white. This feeling was unexplainable and new to him. He never felt this way before. He couldn't tell why he was feeling this way. All he knew was that if he saw them together again so happy and golly as they were right now, he would snap.

Stomping on his need to tear the blonde from limb to limb, he forced himself back on the couch. He would try to read his manga but his thoughts would always drift back to the burette and the blonde with her. _Who is that guy? _He needed to find out. And he was going to find out. _No…..its none of my business is it? She can hang out with anyone. Like hell I care. _

Her scent was now not as strong as before, clearly stating that they had wandered away from his proximity. _Probably hand in hand. _He felt sullen and bitter. He just hoped that all those feelings he had experienced just a while back would not rise up any time soon. He took a deep breath and turned his attention to reading…….

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

**On Mikans Back**

A girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes was walking alone. She was heading to the park where she would go to her sanctuary, the Sakura tree. It was a humongous tree and she loved to sit under it and watch the beautiful petals fall. She would usually go there when she was heartbroken or alone. It had a strange charm and always made her feel better.

_Huh......Hotaru-chan. _She was thinking about her best friend. Hotaru had gone abroad for a while. She said she would be back in a few weeks. This wasn't rare for the inventor since she went on meetings all around the world. But she usually never went long, even this time she was staying for just a little while but to Mikan it seemed like an eternity. She remembered what happened a few days ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Two young girls were walking together in the deserted corridor. One had a stoic face and the other had a pout on her lips. "Hotaru-chan what did you want to tell me?" the burette asked curiously. Hotaru had been trying to tell her something but when they had time to talk they were always interrupted. Like in Math class when Hotaru was about to tell something to Mikan, the devil himself Jin Jin had caught her and had started yelling at her. Hotaru had partly blamed Mikan for the accident and wasn't talking to her. _

_And she just stared at Mikan with a hard face when she talked to the inventor. "Come on Hotaru don't be like that. You have been in a crappie mood today" she exclaimed. 'and your always in a crappie mood' she continued in her head. Hotaru just gave her a hard stare before looking away and saying "Meet me in the mansion tomorrow. I will tell you then" and she walked away._

_**End of Flashback…**_

When Mikan went to Hotaru's mansion the next day, she found out that Hotaru had already left and was gone abroad. Of course she was angry and hurt so she did what she could. She sent Hotaru angry email, but Hotaru usually never replied or said 'Don't PM me'. Mikan after calming down realized that she would have to work with it. She wasn't particularly sad about Hotaru leaving; she was most upset about Hotaru leaving without telling her. She thought Hotaru might be really mad.

At first she locked herself in her room and said she wouldn't go out without Hotaru but after two days, she gave up and thought that the Sakura tree might cheer her up. "Sakura-san" a voice called from behind and interrupted her thoughts. She turned around only to find a handsome blonde panting as he caught up to her.

"Ruka-pyon" she exclaimed clearly surprised. "What are you doing here? The butler told me you went with Hotaru" taking in a deep breath he answered "I was suppose to go with her. But at the last moment she asked me to go back. She said she was worried about you and sent me to look after you till she comes back" Mikan frowned and mumbled "I'm not a baby I can take care of myself" Ruka heard this and laughed. Mikan in turn smiled brightly. She was glad Hotaru didn't hold a grudge and wasn't angry at her.

And she was thanking the heavens that she wouldn't be alone. Ruka Nogi was Hotaru's boyfriend and they had been dating for almost a year. Ruka did have a crush on Mikan but Hotaru was the one he truly loved. Mikan on the other hand was oblivious to it. Overall they were good friends and liked each others company. They hadn't seen each other for a while because Ruka had been really busy. Ruka's family was rich and Ruka was to become director of a hospital they owned. He was kind hearted and a heart throb among. But no one had the courage to confess to him because of Hotaru and her evil inventions.

**Mikans POV**

It's been a while since I have seen Ruka-pyon. It's a good thing that I have someone to chat with. I asked him and found out that he was taking over his family hospital. I'm happy for him.

I was having a great time. Ruka-pyon was just telling me this joke about a rabbit when I suddenly felt chills run down my spine. And suddenly I was at loss of breath. My heart started to beat faster. It was a feeling of insecurity, like someone was stalking and spying on me. It was the same feeling I get every time I pass this building. You can say it was an instinct. I suddenly felt afraid. I tried to smile not to make Ruka-pyon worry. He might think I was crazy or something.

Truth be told, I am a bit afraid of this place but it's perfect. My school is just a few minutes away on walking distance and the park I love is just beside the road. Not to mention the rooms are alright. Well they are by my standards but the only thing is this feeling. I should probably forget about it. No more crime suspense movies for me.

**End of POV**

"Sakura-san did you have breakfast this morning? I am a bit hungry" Ruka asked. "Nah I was planning to skip it" she relied shrugging off the feeling. To be honest she was hungry but she was broke. She would get her pay today, she would have gone to Hotaru's place but Hotaru wasn't there and it seemed a bit weird without her.

"Oh come on. We will get time to catch up" Ruka almost pleaded. Mikan thought for a while and answered "Fine but it's your treat" she said smiling and playfully poked his arm. "Sure….sure" he said and they walked at the opposite direction.

_Besides I could always come back in the afternoon….the sunset would look beautiful under the Sakura tree _she thought and smiled to herself.

_That strange feeling I wonder what causes it. Hmmm………must be the alley beside it. I should stay clear of It. But the building is alright. It might actually be fun living there _she comforted herself as the feeling disappeared and as they walked away…..

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

**Author's notes: Okay here the next chapter. I'm really sorry I didn't update as promised. But I was really busy with the dreaded exams and then there was my brother who kept hogging the computer. Ohh……man I'm so tired….anyway I wont update unless I get at least **_**SIX**_** reviews (that's quite enough for me) cause people this is hard work and a review is a great reward. And I would like to thank all the people who reviewed before. Updates ****wont ****be as long as this one.**

**Happy New Year minna-san!!! XD**

**dragonzoha**


	5. Losing Control

**This chapter is dedicated to my Mohni-sempai!! She helped me out a lot and instead of just sitting around I decided that there should be a way that I should thank her…..Thanks a ton sempai!!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 5: They meet**

The evening had been fairly peaceful and the weather was bright just like it had been in the morning, although it was a bit windy now too. It seemed to be just a few hours till sundown.

But for a raven haired teen, things weren't as good. He had his 'lunch' a few hours ago. He ordered his steak, his favorite but down side was that he didn't get to think over anything. Actually, if he was honest with himself, as soon as the steak arrived, he had to put all his will power into not transforming into his wolf form and gobbling the steak up. And then running into the kitchen and eating all the meat in the storage room. On top of all that the waitress kept flirting with him. She kept winking at him, kept thinking of excuses to talk to him; she even 'accidentally' showed him a great deal of her cleavage.

Natsume shuddered at the thought. The human female didn't even know that she wasn't even the same species as him. She was just a petty human whom he could tear apart in any second and he would admit that he would enjoy doing that. But lucky for her and this neighborhood, he never killed anyone without a fair reason. Never, it was against his principles.

To much engross in his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed his own surroundings. He looked around for a moment only to behold a breathtaking view in front of him. There it was an enormous Sakura tree. The wind made the Sakura petals dance around the tree. It had a huge trunk which made it look a bit old and many branches ranging from very thick ones to very thin ones. It reminded him of another Sakura tree in the forest. It looked very familiar to it. And on the last hunt a girl had been killed under it.

He unconsciously approached the tree; maybe it reminded him a bit of himself. It was different from the other trees, but anyone would stop and notice how beautiful it was. Natsume noticed a very sweet lingering around the tree. It was a bit familiar. He held his nose high and took in a few sniffs trying to recall where this sweet scent had reached him before. After a while he finally decided that the scent was actually coming from the tree. _Can trees even produce this kind of smell?_ He was curious but it was better to leave the mystery unsolved, he wasn't that interested anyway.

He was directly underneath it, the scent attacking him with a stronger force, but he put that aside. With a strong jump and the use of skilled footwork and handy work, he was able to grab one of the high branches. And without any effort he lifted himself, landing swiftly on the branch. He easily climbed a bit higher and stood on one of the thickest branches. _That was fun._ He should do this kind of exercising moves often; even if he didn't actually need it. He got all the exercise he needed on the hunt.

He leaned his back against the base of the trunk and closed his eyes, the sounds of nature overcoming him. The breeze blew his hair softly. The birds twittered and the Sakura petals danced around him. For the first time in years it felt good to be alive. He let out a deep breath and lied completely down on the branch. His head was supported by the trunk and cushioned by his own hands. The branch was quite big; he wasn't going to fall down. Even if he did, he would immediately able to counter it and land safely on his two feet even if he was at such height from the ground. It was an instinct. More like cats rather than werewolves, he always landed on his feet.

The aura around him was so peaceful, so blissful that he felt drowsy. _The ideal spot. I should have found it earlier. _He thought before darkness enveloped him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Natsume woke up by a sudden disturbance in the environment, which he could confirm by his nose. He noticed a familiar scent, one that had been around the tree when he arrived, but it lingered heavily around him. He jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet despite the mist that clouded his head. He looked around but there was no one. But natsume fully depended on his instincts. His suspicions were confirmed when his thoughts were disrupted by a slight purring sound from behind him. He swiftly turned around only to by a sight of a female on the ground.

_What the hell? _His eyes widened as it took his brain a moment to register what was happening. Only a few meters away from him was a body of a girl but not juts any girl.

_Mikan Sakura. _His breath was taken away when he realized the situation. It took him a moment to calm his heart down. What was happening? Why was his body reacting this way? Why didn't he notice the girl before? And what was she doing here? And top of that sleeping? Looking so delicious and easy to get? As if to torture him….to arouse his thirst….to allure him…..Damn it. He didn't like what was happening. Her long auburn hair which was usually tied up was left open, her arms were underneath her, cushioning her self, and her long skirt was hitched up, giving him a nice view of her inner thighs and a certain something else. The tunic was also out of place and left some of her skin bare to his heated gaze.

He couldn't help taking in details of her each and every curve, of her hair and how much they resembled silk, of her fair porcelain skin and how weak her figure looked.

Natsume slowly approached her, not knowing exactly why since he just ate hours ago and the lust for her blood was controlled right now. This was one of the certain times he had maximum self controlled. But he couldn't control the air, and her scent was forming a mist in his head.

Before he knew it, he was on top of her, staring down at her innocent face. He smirked feeling dominant and cocky at the same time. Simultaneously she shifted underneath him and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He didn't know what he would do if she woke up and found them in such an intimate position. She would probably scream and maybe someone would hear her. Even though there was no one around right now.

He gulped when he felt her stir again. He heart pounded against his chest, racing madly. But for some reason he couldn't move. His muscles stiffened when she nuzzled closer to his own body.

A different sensation washed over him when he felt her against him. She was soft, so incredibly soft, so soft against his hard and firm muscles. His mind was screaming to run away but his body wanted more of her. He stood still in hopes of her adjusting to his presence. He felt her warm breath on his neck and chills ran down his spine. A faint tint of scarlet ran across his cheeks. Oh lord! How didn't it come to this?!

Unable to stop the temptation his free hand touched her cheek, caressing it softly to feel her skin. He observed her facial expression, her long eyelashes, her rosy cheeks, her small nose and her plum lips. He stared at her face, knowing he would never get this close to her again. His gaze stopped at her lips, so tempting, so captivating and utterly seductive. He fought the urges he never thought he had. He desperately wanted to taste those untouched lips. His heart skipped a beat as he traced a line from her cheeks to her chin and gently rubbed his thumb against her slightly parted lips feeling their smooth texture.

He sensed another scent coming from her this time. The scent of her blood was intoxicating but there was another scent coming from her hair, a sweet scent of lickerish strawberries. His other hand which was supporting his weight slid through the warm shimmer of her auburn locks and bunched it into a fist. He had always wanted to do this. To send his fingers through her locks and feel their silk and tangle his hand in the thickness.

He lifted her jaw to get a better look at her, or that's what he told himself. His heart almost leapt out when she moved underneath him again. Her bare thighs were now between his legs and her body sorely crushed against his. He groaned at the back of his throat and felt as if his legs were going to give way.

He was panting a bit. The goddess in front of him was so deliciously gorgeous but at the some time fragile and breakable. Their faces were now only inches apart, his cheeks felt hotter and hotter as the seconds passed and his mind remained blank all expect to the sensual feeling this woman was giving him. His body took complete control over his actions. He held his breath as he closed his eyes and their lips met.......

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He quickly pulled away from her when he heard a whimper. A soft sound of pure distress, he was horrified when he heard it. She had woken up….he couldn't control himself and now she was scared. The feelings of regret washed over him. He should never have done this. He should never have tried to get close to her; he should have stayed in the shadows admiring her from afar, where she wouldn't even know he existed. But he was desperate for her attention something he never got before. The only thing that came before her blood.

Natsume quickly looked up bracing himself for her terrified gaze which would tear his heart apart, but what he saw confused him…. Her eyes were closed. And little drops of water ran down her cheeks. Was she so scared that she didn't want to look at him? Had she already considered him a monster? But why wasn't she pushing him away then?

A slight gasp of shock erupted from his throat when he felt her tighten her grip on him. Only one question ran in his over and over again _what the hell was happening???? _Again he felt her tremble uneasily underneath him. Was she so scared that she didn't realsie that she was holding on to him than pushing him away?

"I won't hurt you" he finally said when he found his voice again. He waited for her to open her eyes so he could read her expression, but she didn't budge. She merely got closer and closer as if holding on to him for her dear life. A bit of doubt grew in natsume……

She hadn't screamed once, maybe she was asleep after all. Her whimpers got louder and Natsume felt the increase in her temperature and she started to sweat. He couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't see this girl in pain. His pack hunted brutally on every full moon, humans were a tasty part of their meal. He had seen the werewolves kill humans lots of times, even thought it was interesting. But only seeing tears in the eyes of this girl set him soft for some reason. It was difficult to see her crying, he didn't know why but he got the urge to make her feel better.

He gently unwounded her fingers from his shirt not failing to feel how small her hand was. He sighed in relief as his body parted from hers, aching a bit in the process. He got up on his feet and put on his usual expressionless mask. He really didn't know her, showing her softness might not be the best thing.

Natsume bent down and shook her, hard, at first she just grunted slightly. But slowly her eyes started to reopen. And this was the first time he had ever seen her eyes up close. They were like shiny, melting pools of chocolate, so warm, so deep, so easy to get lost into. He shook his head he couldn't let his thoughts wonder in that direction. He had to have self control.

Before he did something he regretted he said in a cold voice "Oi, get up". He mentally flinched at the bitterness in his voice. But it was the right thing to do. She probably wouldn't even remember him by tomorrow! But instead of making him feel better, this thought made his mood even worse. She blinked confusedly at him and rubbed her eyes like a little kid which he thought was kind of cute.

'_No funny thoughts' _he reminded himself _'keep your head in the game'. _He cleared his throat to get her attention. She seemed lost in her own world. She looked up, his eyes met hers and he melted in her gaze. Her eyes were beautiful. He thought that before. But now close up in this situation. They seemed a bit darker, more clouded and her face was red too, mostly the cheeks, they had a sweet tint of scarlet across them, he wondered why that was? Maybe it was because she was crying.

She looked away suddenly avoiding his gaze. He noticed that her breath quickened a bit and he could even here her heart, it was beating a bit faster than normal. Was she running a temperature or something? Well who wouldn't if they were sleeping out here……or it could always be that she was scared of him…..Humans were animals, social animals, but animals none the less. It may be her instincts taking over her; she probably wasn't too comfortable close to him.

"Oi, you it's not safe for someone to be out here, especially a little girl" okay it took a lot for him just to say that. It was pathetic, but he found speaking a bit difficult right now. The lump in his throat was unbearable but atleast he was sure of one thing, he spoke those words as acidly as possible.

She turned to look at him wearing a bewildered expression. She parted her lower lip to say something but couldn't. His attention fell on her lips. They were soft, yielding and infatuating, even more delicious than he thought. He felt his heart beat faster. It took him all he had to go against his desires, to stop himself from crashing his lips into hers again and feel her soft ones shape themselves around his own firm ones.

"Where am I?" she finally spoke, more like whispered to herself but his ears caught it. "You are at the park, you were sleeping here little girl" he stated firmly but a bit softer than before.

She crossed her eyebrows "I'm not a little girl" she huffed. Man was this girl easy to read it was written on her face that she didn't like the comment. Clearly she wouldn't like what he would say next:

"Well now" he smirked at the memory "anyone who wears polka-dotted panties at your age is a little girl in my book" she looked at him, shocked……her face a mixture of embarrassment and anger. She was already on her feet, well that was pretty quick.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!" she screeched and tried to punch but being as agile as he was, he swiftly moved out of the way and she 'accidentally' on his foot and fell down. She was clumsy that one atleast one thing about her. Her skirt hitched up again giving him a nice view of…..

"Red panties with white polka-dots" he said aloud and nodded to himself. She looked at him disbelievingly and her face turned bright red. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? PEOPLE DON'T GO LOOKING UNDER WEMONS SKIRTS" she screamed again and she was up on her feet _again….._

"Man, if you screech any louder I swear Mount Everest in gonna break down" he covered his ears with his hands. "And we don't want MY ears to bleed now do we?" okay she was an idiot, and she was clumsy and a loudmouth and it was awful fun to tease her. So what's next?

She looked away for some reason and murmured something about not being able to get married. Natsume rolled his eyes; this woman was a natural comedian. She turned back towards him and was about to retort something but was interrupted when he said "Oi, polka-dotted panties woman, as I said before it's not safe for women to be out here at this time of night. Although I am sure you could just about kill anyone with that scream of yours" she looked at him and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance…

"Well now, you arrogant buffoon" she stated sugar sweetly "I am sure you could kill someone wit that attitude of yours" she snapped back angrily.

"I think the only buffoon here is you, besides you should thank me instead of insulting me seeing I did save you in a way" she growled at this and he smirked again. She knew he was right…..

"My life didn't need saving especially from a pervert like you!" she shouted at him.

"And I thought I didn't have manners" he shook his head disappointingly "calling a person whom you just met a 'pervert' doesn't exactly fit in the category of manners" her face fumed with anger and her cheeks turned lush. _Such a sweet color. _A sweet captivating color, just like the warm blood in her veins. Blood he yearnt for like no other. The blood that was just in arms reach, just a moment from flowing down his down his neck. His mouth went dry at the thought and his body shook with desire. _'So close. So close'_ was the only thing he chanted in his head. His fangs made their way out of his gums, stepping into a bit of light. He looked up at her and the corners of his mouth turned up into a mischievous grin, showing his bare fangs to her. Warning her to either run away or simply that this was the end for her.

She looked shocked for a few seconds. He heard her gasp and her heart skipped a beat. She blinked at him and opened her mouth to say something. The red on her face was light and her soft, smooth flesh was once again bare to his gaze. Her eyes held shock and her lips trembled, her heart was pounding against her chest. She noticed the changes huh? And he thought this girl wouldn't know danger even if it was staring at her in the face, looks like he was wrong.

She knew now. She was aware that he wasn't normal. She knew something was wrong with him, he couldn't allow her to live. His kinds had been kept a secret for centuries. Of course legends were legends but for someone to have solid proof……that person had to be eliminated to protect the species. Even if she didn't know, even if she wasn't sure, she knew something was out of the ordinary. It was only a matter of time she figured or found a clue and he couldn't allow that to happen now could he?

He advanced towards her, his smirk disappearing and his face menacing. She stepped back in response and her body trembled. Before she could turn around and run, he caught her arm tightly. Her addictive and sickeningly sweet scent clouded his mind as she tried desperately to pull away. Her arm was small and her body was fragile and weak. Her orbs turned to stare at his and looked pleadingly at him and he saw himself in her eyes, his eyes bloodshot, his teeth bare and his face hard and emotionless like a predator. 'More like a monster' he corrected in his thoughts. Her scent lingered around him. Lazy, sweetly seductive, exhilarating and arousingly fresh, the scent that tingled his senses, almost torturing him to go on and taste her blood.

His arms snaked themselves around her waist and slammed her body into his own. Positioning her for the kill. Her lips parted in a soundless scream. She was traumatized. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and trailed light kisses from her cheek to her collar bone and down to the most sensitive spot of her throat. He licked it once and pressed open mouth kisses on it. He felt her shudder under his touch and she finally let out a squeal.

"H –Hey let g-go you" she struggled in his arms but it had no effect on him. Instead his grip tightened around her almost choking her. She shivered feeling uncomfortable.

He place one last kiss on her throat and turned his attention to her face. Looking at her intently, he knew this was the last time he would see her. She looked back angrily at him.

"Let go right now you molester!" there was a bit more confidence in her voice. She tried to kick him but was unsuccessful. In response Natsume tightened his grip even more until she cried out. She blinked back the tears in her eyes but those didn't go unnoticed by him. But he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that scent that drove him crazy and the pulse that sang out to him….this was it…

Unexpectedly a string gust blew from the opposite direction and for a few seconds his body took in fresh air, uncontaminated by her scent. In those few seconds he was able to think properly. The mist surrounding his head became thinner and he realized what he was doing….he was giving away his principles, all what he lived for. He promised himself not to be a slave to his thirst like other vampires. He didn't want to be a monster. But now his actions were proving that he truly was a beast.

"P-please le-let me go..." and her voice broke off into sobs. He had been planning to kill her. He made up excuses so that he wouldn't fell guilty afterwards. He thought he was doing it because she knew too much. But hell, he didn't care what happened to the vampires and he never showed any signs of being a werewolf. So why would he WANT to kill her. _For her blood._ He answered his own question bitterly.

He was craving for her blood as soon as he imagined it flowing down her throat. For hours at his apartment he wondered about how her blood would taste like, it would be sweet, addictive and warm from her veins. In other words to him…it would be heavenly. But he was not one of them. Those blood sucking parasites who made thirst their purpose of living.

He harshly pushed her away but his body immediately regretted it. His insides craved for her blood, but his body craved for her to be against him. He didn't know what he wanted from her. A war was beginning inside of him between the two desires. Simultaneously he stepped in the shadows and looked at her only to find her sprawled on the ground. Had he pushed her that hard? He wanted to check but knew that touching her would be a mistake of monumental proportions. And at inhuman speed he turned around and ran the opposite direction. He had to prevent her scent from getting to him again. He didn't want to loose control again. And besides he would she would be thankful that he was gone. He sighed. Why was his heart aching at the fact that she would want him to leave?

He wished he hadn't met her, talked to her although he didn't regret touching her. That was something he would never regret. He reduced his speed to what would seem human to others. Would he ever meet her again? Even if he did would he kill her? Different questions all revolving around her ran through his head. And before he knew it he was standing in front of his apartment. Hastily he opened the door with his key, not bothering to turn on the lights he walked straight to his bed room, suddenly feeling exhausted.

He remembered all the events that happened earlier. He remembered her frightened expression, he remembered how he hadn't bothered about her tears and he remembered her last desperate plea. He flinched at the memory. But a smile crept on his lips when he remembered how they had argued. She was a very persistent woman. He remembered her gorgeous face when she was sleeping. He remembered how her body arched against him when he was on top of her. She wanted to be closer to him at that time. and then he remembered the most pleasant memory. He recalled the time when his lips met hers. How intoxicating her mouth was. He turned red at the memory. He felt her scent again and stopped himself from going at the window to see her. He already knew she was running away. Running because she was frightened of him. Bitterness took over him again but it went away just as soon as her scent did.

If he could control himself from drinking her blood at that proximity, he could probably make her change her views about him too…….

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**Author's notes: okay as I said the next chapter. I tried to make as long as possible since I wanted to make up for the late update. Anyhow I'm tired so leave me a review. I need atleast **_**6 to 7**_** reviews or I won't update. I especially want to thank my sempai for this. Her stories about a certain toad face boy really got me going……and I also want to thank you Mohni-sempai for giving me awesome advice about my new class. Arigato sempai!!!! And tomorrow is my result so wish me all the best!!!! Until next time**

**Zuiichi**


End file.
